The Councelling of Elrond
by shinelrond
Summary: Elrond's got issues...


It was Arwen who had pleaded with him to do it but in the end, it was her brothers that dragged him to see the counselor. They said he had problems that needed to be worked out…they said he had issues.  
  
"probably some snotty little elf half my age who charges by the min-." Elrond grumbled as he paced the room but stopped when the counselor actually stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Half…Melvin is it?" Elrond looked as though he would jump across the room and strangle the scrawny silver haired elf as his eye twitched.  
  
"Elven, HalfElven." Elladan corrected as he looked anxiously at his father.  
  
"Alright then, have a seat Mr. HalfElphen." Elrond's eye twitched once more as his sons pushed him down on the couch and forced him to lie down. "I understand you have aggression issues."  
  
"I have no such thing." He grunted.  
  
"Your sons tell me that you tried to strangle a hobbit to death for glancing at your daughter." He said as he scribbled a note on his pad of paper.  
  
"Do you have children?" Elrond said threateningly.  
  
"No but that's beside the point, I'm thinking that you have pent up hostility."  
  
"I do not, I love everything Ilúvatar ever created."  
  
"Then that thing with the ring didn't phase you whatsoever? How did you feel about the death of Gil-galad?"  
  
"What?" Elrond looked up at him.  
  
"He was a father figure to you, am I mistaken? Did it bother you that you couldn't save him?" Elrond tried to get up, intending to harm the psychologist but was forced down once more by his sons.  
  
"It…," His eye twitched once more, "bothered me."  
  
"Hmm, were you very close to your mother? How about your father?" Elrond looked confused at this.  
  
"I dunno, I suppose so, I did love my family."  
  
"But you did want to kill your father for going away, didn't you."  
  
"What!?!?! No! What the Mandos are you talking about?"  
  
"He left your family and you blame him for your mother going, don't you?"  
  
"No! He had to go, the fate of Middle-Earth depended on it."  
  
"Alright then, Exactly how do you feel about Middle-Earth?" Elrond mangled his facial expression as he thought about the question and attempted to forget the previous one.  
  
"It's alright I guess."  
  
"But you blame it for taking away everything you've ever loved, don't you?" Elrond grunted in frustration as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the Psychologist.  
  
"No! I don't blame anything for…for…anything! Things happen as they should, as Ilúvatar plans it."  
  
"Did he plan to kill Ereinion? The truth is your really just angry at Ilúvatar, isn't it?" Elrond made to get up once more but was stayed by his sons.  
  
"No! I'm not angry at him, I'm not angry at anyone!" He sat back down as he thought about what he had just said and considered retracting it.  
  
"What about your wife? Did she really leave because she was attacked or do you think you were just unsatisfying in bed?" The twins had to stop themselves and their father from trying to kill him.  
  
"She was attacked and she did have to leave because of it." Elladan said as he pushed his father back down.  
  
"You twit." Elrohir threw in.  
  
"It seems this runs in the family. Alright then, maybe you were unsatisfied in bed and you just…forced her away." Elrond's look was disbelieving and angry(remember that seen in the movie where the hobbits bust in? yup, that look:)  
  
"We…were…both…very…happy…in…every…aspect…of….our …lives." He replied as he let a shaky breath go.  
  
"Alright then, maybe she was driven away by your lust for another woman…how do you feel about Galadriel?" Elrond growled in disgust as Elladan held him down. Elrohir did not help, not in the normal way, as he walked up to the psychologist and bitch slapped him.  
  
"Leave questions about mother and father's…personal life out of this and seeing as there was no other relationships of that kind between them and others, leave them out to." The psychologist rubbed his cheek as Elrohir stepped back and cupped his fist in his other hand.  
  
"Alright…then. How did you feel when your brother died?"  
  
"How do you think I felt?"  
  
"You can never be sure, maybe you had problems relating to him, maybe that's why you abuse your children…" Elladan decided to just sit on his father with his arms crossed so all Elrond could do was squirm.  
  
"I did Not have trouble relating to my brother and I do Not abuse my children."  
  
"Well, not now, they're fully grown, you'd have hard time s-."  
  
"Never! I never abused my children!"  
  
"Do you have a fear of them leaving you?" Elrond made to answer but caught himself and thought about it a moment.  
  
"I guess…I guess I do…" The psychologist made a sound of interest as he scribbled on his note pad.  
  
"When you married your wife, did you feel reluctant to?" Once more, Elrond thought it over.  
  
"I was."  
  
"And were you reluctant to let your king go to battle."  
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Elrond grunted out.  
  
"Mr. HalfBlevin, I think you have abandonment issues and your constant repression of those feelings and the memories associated with them are leading you to violent acts."  
  
"You know, you may be a twit, but I think you're right." Elrond said as his son stood up. Elrond swung his feet down from the couch and got up, face to face with the newly risen psychologist.  
  
"But tell me, it was my daughter who contacted you, no?" Elrond said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"So, what do you think of my little girl?" The psychologist's eyes got misty as he answered.  
  
"She's a work of art, each part of hr perfectly shaped." Needless to say, he was not given the chance to continue as Elrond knocked him to the ground and proceeded to beat the…well, you know, out of him.  
  
Little idea I had(do you guys get afraid when I have crazy little ideas now?) N E ways, throwing this out there because I read something just before that mad me reeeeaaally sad *cough, Nemis, cough, parting, cough* So review, please, I live on them. 


End file.
